


Dreams

by SB_Ryan



Series: Recipe for Chaos [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Prompt Fic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SB_Ryan/pseuds/SB_Ryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on how the kitchen scene of Diplomat's Daughter could have gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the OTP prompt 'Dream'.  
> Things get swiftly out of hand following the infamous cream-flinging incident.

Rina sighed with horrified relief as Wedge and Wes finally left the narrow galley; presumably to resume their search for Quartermaster Squeaky.

She closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh, not noticing that the galley door had opened again.

"I can't believe you threw whipped cream all over Commander Antilles."

Rina yelped in surprise as Face whispered in her ear, breath warm on her cheek.

"I can't believe you thought they were us." Face's wingman, Ton Phanan, drawled from her other side, Rina jumped and tried to retreat but bumped against the metal countertop. "We are far more handsome."

"And modest." Face carried on his wingman's thought seamlessly.

"And have no concept of personal space, or eating dessert after dinner." Rina grumbled, nervously fiddling with the hem of her thin shirt. ' _They bloody well know what they're doing.'_ She thought, knowing that both the pilots were part of the few who were aware of her many anxieties about being thrust into unknown situations.

The ex-actor leaned closer; resting one lean hip against the counter, "Well there's something to be said for skipping straight to dessert."

Rina looked up in confusion, "What-?"

She blushed as Face gently ran his index finger down the side of her face, gathering up a spoonful of whipped cream that had been spattered on her face during the cream throwing incident.

"Mmm." He popped his finger into his mouth, "Tastes even better this way."

Rina squeaked in embarrassment and trembled as she spotted Ton swooping in with a devilish gleam in his eye. Rina wasn't sure which unsettled her more; the cold blue or the unblinking red light of his cybernetic replacement.

She jerked as she felt his lips on her face, and yelped again as she felt his tongue dart out and lap at the vanilla-flavoured remnants.

Rina desperately hoped this wasn't one of their latest attempts to bring her out of her shell. Trying out acting techniques to overcome stage fright was one thing, this- whatever this was - was something else entirely.

"Well that's not fair." Face chuckled and slipped a hand around her waist before nuzzling into her neck.

Rina batted her hands at the pair of them in an attempt to disentangle herself, "I am pretty sure I didn't get cream _there_ Mr Loran!"

"Well. That's easy enough to remedy."

Rina felt a sudden foreboding as the younger pilot reached for the bowl of whipped cream. "Don't you dare-" she began, _'I spent twenty minutes whipping that by hand._ ' was what she intended to say, but she lost the power of coherent speech entirely when Face deliberately smeared the sticky confection on her flushed skin before swooping in and licking it off.

"That does look like fun."

Rina whimpered, she'd taken her eyes off Ton for a moment; long enough for him to appear in front of her, similarly armed with a handful of her afternoon's work. She held up her hands, she wasn't entirely sure if she was warding them off or surrendering dessert and admitting defeat any more.

The medic stepped in and dabbed a finger's worth of cream on her plump lower lip. He paused long enough for realisation to dawn before wrapping his arms around her and claiming her lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

 _'Kriff! Ree! What are you doing!?'_ Her inner voice, the one that reminded her of her overprotective cousin, Pash Cracken, screamed at her.

Phanan smiled against Rina's lips when he felt her soften a fraction. It wasn't much; but it was a start. Her stormy grey eyes had fluttered closed under the initial onslaught, but shot open in shock as a second pair of hands threaded into her hair and deftly removed the pins that kept her reddish mane confined to a tight bun.

She couldn't hold back a moan of relief as her shoulder-length hair tumbled free. _'Force! What if they thought I-'_ Rina pushed against Phanan's chest, trying to get enough air to resume normal thought.

"Um-"

_'Beautifully articulate as always Rina; go to the top of the class!'_

The pilots obediently took a step away; a small step. A very small step.

"She's so adorable isn't she Phanan." Face boosted himself up onto the countertop and grinned at the dishevelled young woman.

"Assuredly so my dearest Loran; she's almost too innocent."

Ton's tone had taken on a decidedly predatory tone and Rina was surprised when she spoke up, " _She_ has a name you know." She folded her arms defensively across her chest, "Jackass jockeys."

"You are right as always Miss Hambly."

"We are indeed terrible."

"Scoundrels."

"Villains."

"But devilishly handsome ones."

"Of course."

Rina stared at the duo, unsure when she'd so thoroughly lost control of the situation. They weren't all bad, she reluctantly admitted to herself; just unruly, like pets who had never been disciplined.

Phanan sank to his knees before her; "Please can you find it in your heart to forgive two jackasses?"

Rina huffed and tried to stay cross; it was almost impossible. Just like naughty pets; they certainly knew how to turn on the charm when they were in trouble.

"Incredibly talented and gorgeous jackasses." Face chimed in from just behind her.

Rina eyed the distance between them and the door. Too far to simply retreat. Time to play dirty then. "I don't know..."

She tried her best to sound upset as she edged closer to the forgotten bowl of flavoured dairy that had done nothing but cause trouble since she decided to make eclairs.

Rina wondered if she could conjure up a few crocodile tears to really make them feel guilty, but the bowl was in reach and she quickly scooped up a palmful of the cream in each hand before spinning and finally hitting her intended targets. She smirked as white cream dripped onto formerly clean orange jumpsuits. She couldn't help it; they'd looked so surprised; an actual honest to god giggle slipped out.

"Oh; I think that answered our question."

Rina's laughter died a swift death as she was confronted by matching shark-toothed smirks from the pair of pilots.

Too late did she try to run, Phanan lunged forward and snagged one of her shirt tails, pulling her off balance enough for Face to grab her shoulders and pull her flush against him, her back plastered to his front, with his long legs holding her in place in front of the galley island counter he'd laid claim to.

Rina shivered as she felt his hands slide down her arms, entwining his slightly calloused fingers with her own, effectively immobilising her half-hearted struggle. He rubbed his face against hers, rather like an overly-affectionate cat, smearing more of her hard work on both of them, "You just need to say and we'll stop. Wraith's honour."

His deep voice rumbled in her ear and Rina bit her lip; the other girls from Folor Base mess hadn't been exaggerating their accounts of his charismatic personality. She'd just never thought the full force would be unleashed on her personally.

Phanan brushed off the worst of the damage to his flight suit and winked at the cook; "Of course, that's assuming Wraiths have such a thing. I rather fancied being a pirate one day."

As he retrieved that cursed bowl Rina found herself asking, "Why a pirate?", she cursed Face and his Force-damned butterfly kisses along her neck for the wretchedly breathy tone that was most unlike her own.

Ton stalked back toward the pair, "Why? For the freedom." He smiled down at her, resting the bowl on the side.

"For the loot..." One elegant finger tapped gently on the end of her freckled nose.

"For the thrill..." The finger travelled down, pausing briefly on her fluttering heart, before toying with the top button of her shirt. Rina whimpered as he started to undo the buttons, slowly parting the fabric.

"But mostly, for the chance to ravish helpless young maidens." Rina's squeak of shock quickly turned into a needy gasp she hated herself for; but Force! The man was good with his hands. He worshipped every slowly exposed inch of her skin, caressing and wonderful, but frustratingly avoided touching her where she wanted...needed to feel him.

It certainly didn't help that she could feel how this little tryst was affecting the pair of them; it had been a while, but she could still recognise when she was in way over her head.

When he deliberately spread a trail of fast-melting cream down her chest to the swell of her breasts, barely contained by the sensible white fabric; Rina cussed and tried to wiggle away from the strange sensation. She stopped as Face bit down on her shoulder; hard enough to leave an imprint of his teeth, but stopped far short of doing any damage.

If they hadn't both been pressed against her, she realised she'd most likely be a boneless heap on the floor.

When Phanan began nipping and kissing his way down the trail, being ruthlessly thorough in his mission to clean up his mess, Rina flexed her fingers wiggling them in an effort to free them from Face's grip to burrow into Ton's silky soft hair. Reluctantly Face released Rina's hands and started to ease the shirt down her arms before gently kneading away the tense knots in her shoulders.

Rina let her head fall back in bliss and captured Face's lips with her own; surprising them both with her actions.

When Phanan swirled his tongue around her nipple, Rina moaned and clutched his hair tighter. The small rational part of Rina gave up at that point and she ran her tongue along the seam of Face's lips, seeking entry. Whilst he obliged most enthusiastically, the awkward angle soon forced them to break apart.

"Fuck me; is this how you got banned from the other kitchen?" Rina muttered, only half aware; too busy focusing on the sensations of hands and teeth an tongues. She only realised she'd spoken aloud when they both started to chuckle.

"I can honestly say that's the last thing I expected to hear from you." Ton grinned wolfishly and continued his predations on her clothes as his wingman stared at the cook in amused disbelief.

"Let's just say that you're the only one I've decided to share." Face smiled.

Rina nodded thoughtfully, before realising that sneaky ex-doctor had managed to remove her boots, socks, and combat trousers whilst she was distracted. She debated protesting, but before she could he tugged on her hands, pulling her down from the counter. Rina skidded a little on the slick surface and Phanan took full advantage; pulling her up against him and ducking his head to kiss again her properly. His tongue leisurely plundered the warmth of her, encouraging her to melt against him. Rina mewled as he threaded his fingers through her hair; she'd always loved having her hair played with and the gentle touches and playful tugs were driving her crazy. She pressed closer, the rough fabric of his clothes was an interesting sensation; but she needed more.

Rina forced herself to pull back enough to suck in a breath, "Too many clothes. They come off now." She panted, still feeling delightfully ravished.

"Yes ma'am!" The pair of devils obligingly stripped. Rina pursed her lips; they were definitely not a disappointment. Both were built along similar lean lines; but were a stunning contrast. Face was more athletically blessed, with a delightfully chiseled physique that just begged to be touched, so Rina did. She ran her fingers across his chest, letting them meander slowly down his stomach. The redhead smirked at his sudden intake of breath. Now it was her turn to have some fun. She leaned up on tiptoes and kissed Face of the end of his nose before turning to his wingman. Ton was taller and leaner than Garik, with an almost self-conscious awareness of his physique. Rina trailed her hand along his side, feeling the ridges of his scars. She maintained eye contact as her fingers traced the lines along his ribs, "Are you okay?"

Ton nodded slowly as she laced her fingers with his own, "Does it feel the same?" She was referring to his prosthetics, something he was still sensitive about even now.

"Almost."

"Good." She purred and lifted their joined hands to rest on her hips. "Now I think it's time for the main course."

Phanan pulled her flush against him and kissed her hard, trying to convey what his words couldn't. Rina squeaked as she felt a second pair of hands remove her underwear, the sound swallowed by the kiss.

She pulled back and gasped when Face's fingers slid between her legs, gently teasing the slick heat pooling there. Rina's eyes drifted shut, revelling in the sensations. The pair of them were clearly used to working together. She wound her arms around Ton's neck, needing something to hold on to as her legs were starting to feel less than adequate to the task of keeping her upright.

Face chuckled and slid another finger into her, savouring the feel of her involuntarily clenching around his skilled digits. She whimpered when he started to increase the pace of his motions and her hips rocked against his hand, instinctively seeking the friction she needed; chasing that wonderful release.

Ton wasn't one to rest idly by either, and resumed worshipping Rina's ample bosom. He'd never been one for the well endowed lady before; thinking more than a handful was a waste; but Rina was swiftly turning him into an advocate.

Her chorus of wonderful, needy cries was music to his ears and Ton redoubled his efforts to reduce her to a quivering heap of bliss. Rina trembled as her entire world narrowed to the sensations her companions were evoking. She could feel that familiar sensation coiling inside, spiralling higher until-

Ton quickly muffled her cry of release; it wouldn't do for them to be interrupted now. Not when she was looking at him with such smouldering intent.

Rina had had enough of being a mostly passive participant in their little game; time to play by her rules for a while...

With deliberate slowness she sucked one of Ton's fingers into her mouth; laving it with her tongue before letting it go with a soft 'pop'. She grinned in smug satisfaction at his breathy gasp.

 Of course it wouldn't be fair to leave his poor wingman out either so she turned to Face and sank gracefully to her knees, reaching out for his own clever hands. The scarred pilot actually blushed as Rina licked up any traces of her own desire before wrapping her hands around his hard length.

 Face bit back a curse when he felt her talented tongue slide up his shaft before he was engulfed by those delightfully plump and saucy lips. He'd half meant this little interlude as a push for his two favourite hopeless friends, but was glad; so glad; that they'd decided to share.

A particularly devilish chuckle from Rina had him sinking his hands into her hair as he fought the urge to take control and see how much of him she could take.

"F-force! Woman where did you learn how to-?" Loran brokenly asked as he trembled at the edge of release already.

Her reply was simply a smug smile as she lapped up a glistening trail of precum before pulling away to take a few deep breaths.

"Just shush and enjoy it." She admonished him before sliding her lips back around him, bobbing her head quickly until he came hard with a half-surprised yelp.

She grinned in satisfaction as she licked her lips. It wasn't often that anyone managed to render the ex-actor speechless. Rina looked over her shoulder at a stunned and increasingly-frustrated Phanan, "Make yourself useful and come over here."

Ton obeyed with alacrity and settled himself against one of the units; unsure what to expect from this newly-assertive Hambly. She pounced and sandwiched his throbbing cock between her breasts, making sure to pay loving attention to every inch she could.

Rina whimpered when she felt Loran gripping her hips. She should have know he wouldn't let her have the upper hand for long. She trembled when she felt the first flick of something warm and wet against her folds.

She tried to maintain her steady rhythm, but the long, slow strokes of Face's tongue on her sex was quickly testing her self-control. Rina was grateful for Ton's helping hands partially holding her up. She saw him mouth something to his wingman and she pouted as Face pulled away.

Her pique didn't last longer than it took for the stern medic to settle her onto his lap, erection nestled up against her damp curls. Phanan hesitated for a moment, before sheathing himself into her welcoming warmth. He shuddered and rested his forehead against hers. "Force. Woman you drive me crazy."

Rina smiled and clenched around him, "Don't start what you can't finish boys."

Ton guided her movements, wanting to eke out this moment as long as possible. He felt he was getting close, too close, and he reluctantly slowed.

The redheaded cook squirmed and tried to keep the momentum going, an unexpected slap to her rear made her yelp in surprise, it hadn't hurt, but the shock stopped her cold.

She whimpered as Face's hand caressed her stinging flesh, "You're such a dark horse Miss Hambly." He muttered in her ear and Ton wasted no time in nibbling on her other ear. She could feel the heat of Face's body coming closer and she bit her lip in anticipation of what this deliciously naughty pair would do to her next. Rina gasped when she felt Face behind her, rubbing up against her back.

Strong arms came around her and pushed Ton backward until he was lying on the cold floor, he cursed when the back of his head bounced off the metal.

Rina giggled and kissed Ton, soothing away his disgruntled expression. Face chuckled and pressed up against Rina's back, rubbing himself against the round globes of her backside. Rina blushed as her mind skipped ahead to what was going to happen next.

Ton kissed Rina deeply, encouraging her to duel with his own talented tongue, muffling her whimpers as his wingman slowly pushed into her.

"Ssh pet, just breathe."

Rina panted as they both began to thrust in tandem. Her eyes fluttered shut at the indescribable feeling of fullness and she let her head fall forward into the crook of Phanan's neck. Rina mewled as two pairs of strong hands kept her steady and trembled as she felt another climax swiftly approaching. "Please-"

"Say it." Ton managed through gritted teeth.

"Yes pet, tell us what you want." Face purred into her ear as he ground himself deeper inside her. Rina squealed when Ton snaked a hand between them and rubbed against her clit. "I need..."

She twisted and writhed against them, trying to get that suddenly elusive feeling of bliss. "I-I..." Rina stuttered and Ton took pity on her, thrusting up into her faster and harder. He grunted as he fought off his own release, before winking at Face.

The pair of pilots each leaned closer to the helpless redhead and urged her to let go.

Rina shuddered at the delightfully wicked things they were whispering in her ears and she climaxed, hard. Ton bit his lip and swore as she tightened around him almost painfully, milking his own orgasm from him.

He peppered light kisses on her lips as his partner groaned with his own pleasure a few seconds later.

 

\---

 

Ton woke suddenly, out of breath and uncomfortably aroused.

He wasn't sure what unsettled him more: the fact he'd had an incredibly vivid dream about the cook (who whilst undoubtedly very shapely and nice, wasn't really his type - he'd always had a thing for tall, slender blondes); or that Face had been involved.

He checked the chrono and realised that he'd have to hurry to get to get to dinner in time. When he was sat down at the tables the Wraiths shared when not on duty or on a mission; he relaxed.

_'Just a dream.'_

He noticed Face looking at him, but blocked it out.

"Thanks again for agreeing to do some taste testing for me Face."

Ton's head snapped up when he heard Rina's voice. Despite his best efforts, he could feel heat creeping up his cheekbones.

Rina saw Face's wingman and smiled, "I suppose you want some too?" She held out a plate filled with eclairs.

Whipped cream oozed out of the one she bit into.

Ton gave a strangled cry and bolted from the room.

"Was it something I said?"

**Author's Note:**

> I believe the phrase is "Well that escalated quickly!"


End file.
